


Don't Say Goodbye

by The_Forgotten_Nobody



Series: Whumptober 2020 - The Old Guard [8]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Character Death, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Sort Of, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Nobody/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Nobody
Summary: “You’re still as beautiful as the night I first saw you in my dreams.”“You’re just trying to get me to blush.”“You also despise compliments just as much.”
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: Whumptober 2020 - The Old Guard [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Don't Say Goodbye

“You’re still as beautiful as the night I first saw you in my dreams.”

“You’re just trying to get me to blush.” 

“You also despise compliments just as much.” 

Quynh smiles softly and presses a gentle kiss against Andy’s hand. Though Andy’s face may bare lines that barely begin to scratch the surface of her age, and her hair may be more white than grey, Quynh cannot see her as anything but the strongest woman she knows. These hands, which have wielded bows and swords, axes and guns, may be wrinkled and frail, but the memories of all they have done live on in the callouses that press against Quynh’s fingers. These are the hands that found Quynh, that held onto her no matter how she raged and wept, that comforted her when she was desperate to be held. 

Andy, regardless of what she said or thought, had never given up no Quynh and Quynh wasn’t going to leave her now. Even though her heart ached painfully with every too quick second that passed. 

“We didn’t get enough time,” Quynh says mournfully before she can stop herself. She doesn’t want this to be sad, she doesn’t want Andy frowning when-

“Hey,” Andy’s hand shakes a little as it knocks her chin up. “We got more time than most. More than I thought we’d get. Anyway, don’t say goodbye, right?” 

‘Don’t say goodbye’ was something they’d started when Quynh had started to settle, but still feared being left alone. ‘Don’t say goodbye’ was a promise they’d always find each other again, no matter what. 

“Yes.” Quynh’s eyes close briefly. “I’ll see you again,” she promises. 

“I know you will,” Andy smiles. “We’ve suffered enough centuries on Earth that we deserve a reward. I’m thinking a beach and beers. Sound good?”

“And maltesers?” Considering everything she’d needed to catch up on, no one had expected one of Quynh’s favourite things to be the little malt balls. 

“All the maltesers you could want,” Andy nods. She then takes a long, shuddering breath. “Not long now. You take care of each other, you hear me? I’ve already told the rest of them that, but I want you to make sure they stick to it.” 

“You trust me to do that?” Quynh asks wryly. She can’t begin to imagine how she’s going to behave when Andy goes. 

“There’s no one I trust more.” 

The honesty makes Quynh’s breath catch. 

“I love you, Andromache. I always have and I will always will.” 

“And I love you. I’ll be watching over you every day.”

It’s not something they can really promise. At least, no more than the promise of beers, maltesers and a pool in the supposed afterlife, but something in Quynh settles. She presses one more kiss against Andy’s hand and catches the exact moment it goes limp. 

Two hundred years later, Quynh’s cat scratches her leg. 

It doesn’t heal immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> So more angsty than whumpy...but when I got the idea, I just couldn't not write it. 
> 
> If you liked it (or hate me!) consider leaving a kudos or comment :)


End file.
